A (Not So) Royal Wedding
by greyrainflower23
Summary: Alternate ending to Lucy Saxon's "Take Back the Skies"


"Hold still, sweetheart, you've got a curl coming loose."

Cat smiled gratefully as Alice fixed her hair. She knew she could trust Alice of all people to do her hair and makeup, because it would turn out looking pretty and not over-the-top. Cat glanced over at herself in the mirror, knowing this was the right choice. She was practically glowing. Her hair was longer than it had been when she first boarded the _Stormdancer_, but she had cut it to above her shoulders before it could get as long as it once was. Alice had pinned it and messed with it until it had turned to intricate, softly falling curls, nothing too fancy but nicer than usual. Her veil was delicate and flowing, clipped into her hair without any extra embellishment. The white dress she wore was absolutely perfect; beautiful and fancy, but not anything like the gowns her father used to force her to wear. It was simple and elegant, and Cat couldn't help feeling like she was a princess in it, even though that was the last thing she'd ever find herself becoming.

"Just a few more minutes…are you excited?" Alice asked, beaming.

"Of course," Cat replied, matching her smile. She glanced out the window, where she could see the city below. A storm had gathered overhead; perfect good luck for her perfect day.

The city itself had transformed in the past two years. No longer was there an aristocracy, a distinction between rich and poor. There simply were people, living and aiding one another, raising children and building lives. After the government had been taken town, and the monarchy put back into place, Anglya had prospered. After all, they had quite a few vital exports, such as tyrium. The other nations were more than happy to help Anglya, and to trade with them again. There was still a loss of children from the ones that had been too far gone to save, and many areas were still being built and rebuilt, but it was amazing how much progress the country had made. In future years, she knew it would flourish.

And her life would as well. She found herself gazing at the amethyst on a silver band around her finger. It wasn't anything huge and extravagant, but it was exactly what she wanted. Suddenly the door opened, snapping Cat from her thoughts, and Harry stuck his head in. "It's time," he announced, before his eyes fell on Cat. "You look radiant, lass," he told her with a fatherly smile, kissing her on the cheek. In spite of all of Alice's teasing, she and Harry had not yet settled down. When Cat had prompted the subject, Alice had waved it off, claiming that the crew was her family. Though Alice had said Harry couldn't keep his feet on the ground, Cat wondered if now the same thing was true for Alice.

"Thank you," Cat said to Harry. She surely felt radiant. She felt like she was glowing, her stomach churning with nerves and excitement.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked. Cat nodded, lacing her arm through Harry's. Together, she walked with Harry to the end of a line, while Alice took her place ahead. As music whirred to life, the line began moving, going around the corner. Cat counted off the proceedings; Alice, acting as the mother of the bride—though Cat wished her mother was there to see her off, she knew she would be watching from the heavens.

Following Alice were the bridesmaids and groomsmen. The groomsmen were, obviously, Ben, Matt, and James. The bridesmaids were three girls Cat had befriended, two of which were former commoners, and the third being James's fiancé, a kind girl from Siberene. James had claimed he wouldn't give up on Cat, but as he spent time out of his prison, he became accustomed to his new life, and found a woman he truly loved. Then was the entire crowd of ring bearers and flower girls—all of whom were children rescued from the government building, before the crew of the _Stormdancer _blew it up. Not all of those children were present, but enough had wanted to be part of the wedding that Cat figured she should let them.

And, finally, Cat turned the corner and began gliding down the aisle alongside Harry. There was nobody else she would want to give her away. There weren't too many guests, dressed in a plethora of colours, most of whom Cat recognized instantly. It was a small, quaint wedding, full of smiling faces, and largely populated by commoner friends (though Queen Mary Latham was, in fact, present.)

Cat could hardly focus on them as they watched her, for her entire attention was taken up by the young man at the end of the aisle. She had to catch her breath when she saw how captivatingly handsome he was in his suit, his freckled face stretched with an ear-to-ear grin. His bright, pale blue eyes were shining as he stared right back at her. His shock of red hair stood out against the rest of him, one of the things she would always find herself looking at when she first saw him.

The end of the aisle came while Cat was busy staring. Harry kissed her cheek once again, then looked to the minister waiting.

"Who gives this woman to wed this man?" the holy man asked.

"I do, sir," Harry replied, his voice full of pride as he transferred Cat's hand into her groom's.

Cat's eyes found Ben's, as he stood opposite to her once she turned. He gave her a thumbs-up. Though he and Matt both looked rather out of place in their smart suits, they would wear them for Cat. She gave him a smile in return, and tuned back into the ceremony.

Finally it was time for the questions. The minister glanced at the bride and groom in turn. "Do you, William Michael Foxe, take Catherine Elizabeth Hunter to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do," Fox answered without hesitation, and gave Cat one of his contagious lopsided grins.

"And do you, Catherine Elizabeth Hunter, take William Michael Foxe to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

They had been through so much together. They had been through trips on the ship and saving Anglya, and who knew what the future had in store. Even through all of that, they stayed by each other's side. Even when Fox was shot aboard the government ship, and they both thought he was going to die, he pulled through. She was forever thankful to the gods for that. And she knew that as long as she was alive, she would love the man before her. It was possible that she should have joined the new government to look after Anglya, but she wouldn't have wanted that sort of life. She would help in her own way, and she would be with the man she loved with all of her heart.

The answer was easy.

"I do."

And following the joyful reception, Cat, Fox, and the rest of the crew of the _Stormdancer _raced to the shipyard to the cheers and well-wishes of the wedding guests. They boarded their skyship, their home, and flew off into the stormy skies. A banner hung from the end of the ship that read _Just Married._

Yes, how love prevailed, in the end.

* * *

_A/N: So, this is my first fanfic on a new account (this account is entirely for book-fanfics, while my other one is for anime / manga). Not really your traditional book fanfic...but I read the entire book _Take Back the Skies _in only one day, and cried hysterically at the ending. So, I wrote an alternate ending. And I didn't have anything else I wanted to post, so...  
__Er, expect more from me later!_

_Rant over! Thank you for reading!  
-Sylvia_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Take Back the Skies, or anything else.**


End file.
